


Home Again

by Kalloway



Category: Triskelion - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Wake up, dear heart, we're nearly home."(This is not original fiction, this is fanfiction for the novel 'Triskelion' by Erin A. Bisson.)





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'come, my heart, that I may speak to you'

"Wake up, dear heart, we're nearly home." 

Deep within Octavian, Unity stirred and stretched. He'd been dreaming, but suddenly he couldn't remember exactly what he'd been dreaming about. It had been a good dream. He knew that much. 

"Already?" Unity questioned as he pulled up monitors and nearly reached to send a message before pausing. "Did you already let them know?" 

It no longer felt odd to think of Antiluna as home, though, because that was where they could belong. It was the place that welcomed them with open arms, and... 

And it was the place where Rose was waiting.


End file.
